Snotlout Jorgenson
|personality = Arrogant, bordering on narcissistic, perfectionist, selfish (sometimes), romantic, a ladies' man, jealous, impulsive, reckless, caring (deep down) |appearance = Tall viking with black hair, blue eyes, five foot six |occupation = Stoker Class specialist of the Berk Dragon Training Academy (formerly) Official Weapons Tester |alignment = Good/Neutral |affiliations = Dragon Riders Hairy Hooligan Tribe< |goal = To win the heart of Astrid Hofferson (formerly) To win the heart of Ruffnut Thorston (formerly). Train a dragon and defeat the Red Death. To Protect Berk from other threats. |home = Berk |family = Spitelout Jorgenson (father) Unnamed mother Griplout Jorgenson and Hedgelout Jorgenson (relatives) |pets = Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare) Pain (Terrible Terror) Hunterbolt (Skrill) His Fireworm Queen |friends = Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Hookfang, Stormfly, Toothless, Barf and Belch, Stoick the Vast †, Gobber the Belch, Gothi, Gustav Larson, Valka, Eret, Fanghook, Windshear, Heather, Dagur the Deranged, Sleuther, Shattermaster, Mala, Throk, Atali, Minden, Wingmaidens, Bandit, Eret, Johann (feigned, formerly), Alvin the Treacherous, Light Fury, Cloudjumper, Valka's Bewilderbeast †, Skullcrusher, Grump |enemies = Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Mildew (formerly), Dagur the Dreanged (formerly), the Red Death, Grimmel the Grisly †, Eret (formerly), Viggo Grimborn (formerly), Ryker Grimborn, Heather (formerly) |likes = Flirting with Astrid (formerly), flirting with Ruffnut (currently), making fun of other peopledragons, his friends, combining other poeple's names |dislikes = Being paralyzed, Hiccup (formerly), dragons (formerly), anti-Thor Bonecrusher, Outcasts (formerly), Hookfang burning him with its fire |powers = Knowledge of Dragons |fate = Parts ways with Hookfang and attends Astrid and Hiccup's wedding. |quote = "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" |weapons = Hammer Mace }}Snotlout Jorgenson is one of the main characters in the franchise. He is a Dragon Rider and the owner of Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. Background Personality Due to being under pressure from his father, Snotlout mostly inherited his father's traits from him. Underneath, Snotlout wishes to gain his father's approval. In the end of the series, Snotlout realizes that if he is going to do something great, it will be something he does and not what his dad tells him to. He also has a strong bond with his dragon, Hookfang. Physical Appearance Snotlout is 5'6", with dark brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He is 15 in How to Train Your Dragon, the shorts Gift of the Night Fury and Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon,and the first two television series, Riders and Defenders of Berk, eighteen and later nineteen in''Race to the Edge'', twenty in How to Train Your Dragon 2, and twenty-one in The Hidden World. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon ''The Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon'' ''The Book of Dragons'' Dragons: The Series ''Riders of Berk'' ''Defenders of Berk'' Dragons: Race to the Edge ' ' Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World For the past year, Snotlout and his friends have been freeing dragons and taking them to Berk. In this film, Snotlout attempts to win the approval of Valka and be her number one. However, he has a rivalry with Eret. Snotlout hit on Bala throughout most of the film and thought Eret was competing with him. Gallery HTTYD Series one week.jpg Berk Vikings.png RTTE S1 E2 Hiccup and snotlout.png Hiccup and Snotlout S4E4.png 113 Dragon Riders watching Baby Hatched.png Dragon riders - S2E11.png S2e1 03.png Snotlout - HTTYD 2.png Snotlout - HTTYD 3.png Snotlout - HTTYD.png Viking teens.jpg Snotlout Bond with Hookfang 3.png Snotlout Bond with Hookfang 2.png|Hiccup helped Snotlout bond with Hookfang instantly. Snotlout Bond with Hookfang 1.jpg Category:Teenagers Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Animated characters Category:Movie characters Category:Book characters Category:TV show characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters introduced in 2010 Category:Males